


Fugly Ties

by nienna87



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nienna87/pseuds/nienna87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny makes fun of Flack's ties...while Stella thinks of another use for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fugly Ties

It was mid afternoon on a Friday and Stella was out on a call with Danny. The sun was shining and it had warmed up nicely from the morning chill. They had gotten called out to the Upper East Side to investigate a robbery that ended with their DB.

Danny called over to Stella from across the room, "Hey Stell did you see Flack's tie today?"

She continued taking pictures as she spoke, "Uh considering that I live with the guy, yea I saw it when he was getting dressed this morning."

"Geez Stella can't you get the guy to get rid of those fugly ties now that you are dating him? I mean today's was ugly and totally doesn't go with his shirt."

Stella smacked him as she laughed, "Hey, hey no making fun of his ties. He's not here to defend himself and his ugly ties. And they aren't as bad as they used to be. I like to think I've contributed a little to that." With that thought her mind turned to the night before and what exactly those ugly ties had been used for….

Danny nodded in acknowledgement, "Ok, ok I'll give ya that. They've definitely improved since you came into his life Stell. But today's has to be one of his old one's cuz it's fugly."

Suddenly a deep voice came from behind Danny, "What are you guys talking about?"

They both turned to see Flack standing there with his notebook in his hand as he looked at them with a smirk on his face.

Danny started stammering, "Uh…uh n-nothing." He grinned innocently as Stella covered her smile with a hand.

Flack snorted, "Yea like I really believe you."

Danny put his hand over his heart, "That hurts Flack…that hurts deep. I'm ya best friend here."

"So? Still doesn't mean I believe you. Now you finished processing my crime scene yet?" he pointed at Danny with his pen. "Yea I didn't think so. Get back to work."

Danny walked back to the body where he was looking for trace, "Yea, yea. Gee Flack you've gotten so bossy."

Flack turned and walked to Stella who was watching them with an amused smile. He hadn't seen her since he had dropped her at the crime lab with a kiss and they'd gone their separate ways. He dropped a short kiss on her lips.

"So what were you guys talkin' about?"

"Danny was making fun of your ties again"

"Geez what it is with you guys and my ties? I don't think they are that bad!"

Stella stifled a laugh and looked up at him, "Babe…some of them are really bad. Not gonna lie."

He smirked and pulled her close, "That's not what you said last night when I used them on you."

She grasped his tie and pulled his head down till their lips were almost touching, "Mmm yes…that's very, very true. Your ties are very sexy."

Pulling him down the last inch she sealed their lips with a searing kiss. Flack's hands came up and tangled in her hair as he pulled her even closer and her hands fisted in his jacket. They were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't notice anything around them till a voice broke through the fog.

"Hey guys! Enough already. Too much PDA!" Danny shouted at them.

Flack pulled back and retorted, "You're just jealous Danny. Get your own girl!"

Reluctantly Stella pulled out of his arms, "I better get back to this. Mac is gonna be wondering what happened too us soon. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Yep, I'll meet you at your place when I get off. I might be late though. Hopefully not, but we'll see."

"Ok no problem. See you then." She waved as she walked back to the DB. Turning she watched him walk back to one of the uniforms standing at the yellow tape. Then a thought quickly crossed her mind.

"Hey Don!"

Turning back to her, "Yea what's up?"

Grinning at him she said, "Don't forget one of those fugly ties tonight."


End file.
